My Present to You
by Fire Champion
Summary: Agreeing with Rene. Rita, Noah, and Rene plan on finding Hero the perfect girlfriend for a present. But who will be the lucky girl they will pick or should I say unlucky?
1. Chapter 1

_  
Agreeing with Rene. Rita, Noah, and Rene plan on finding Hero the perfect girlfriend for a present. But who will be the lucky girl they will pick or should I say unlucky?_

This little fan fiction was meant for Valentine day, but I couldn't finish due to beating the game a second time, only then lending it to my best friend. This was written because I felt sorry for the poor Hero, with all the other tenkai stars somewhat being crushed on by a girl. So my fan fiction is a little late only about five months, but these things happen. The main character's name in this story is Hero, being the unoriginal person that I am, the ship is the Dauntless, and the army is Rush.

**  
Suikoden VI- My Present to You**

The sound of the squeaking floor boards could catch the attention of anyone passing midnight curfew. But due to the fact that tomorrow would be a hectically long day, everyone on the ship made sure to get plenty of sleep for all the dangers that would soon lie ahead. Though those dangers wouldn't arrive anytime soon as the captain of the Dauntless felt that the crew should spend a few more weeks of training. So the strategist Miss Elenor planned on going over a few attack patterns with the crew before their full assault on Kooluk soil.

The pitter patter of feet came to a complete stop as the boards laid in silence. The lobby of the Dauntless, it was fairly big considering the size of the ship. In the daytime, she was always hanging out here with her gaming business rival. But with everyone fast asleep, it was time to precede with Operation Red Headband, she giggled slightly at the name.

Her fake cat paws covered her mouth stopping the small laughing, she ran a paw through her long jet black hair in an attempt to concentrate on the task before her. Now wasn't the time for play, now it was time to get serious.

Her back instantly hit the wall slyly creeping around the corner of the wall. She had a playing card in her hand to fend herself from any attackers on the ship. Seeing that the coast was clear, she slowly started crawling towards the rendezvous point. But she couldn't see anyone in the lobby. Did her fellow agents get caught by the evil pirates? She giggled again at her role playing losing the concentration she once had.

"Noah, what are you doing on the floor, stop fooling around!" Her gaming rival shouted, her pouting face appearing from behind the couch. It seemed as if her brown braided hair was standing up on end due to not being able to stand playfully nature, sometimes that girl was all to serious for her own good. Noah snickered looking at the frustrated girl. "What's the problem Rita, I'm just pretending to be a snake."

"Rita, Noah, you guys could be a little quieter, this is suppose to be a surprise, we don't want to wake up everyone on the ship. We are not allowed to be up pass curfew." This statement caught their ears, unlike Noah, the upcoming blonde haired girl proved to be a little better at espionage.

"Excuse me Miss Treasure Hunter, we didn't know that the great Rene was such a goodie goodie." Noah smiled brashly. The self proclaim cat girl couldn't believe how the treasure hunter could be so spineless sometimes.

"Enough, we are hear to discuss about Hero's present. We all decided to get him a girlfriend, isn't that right Rene." Rita stated glaring at the new arrival as she took charge of the situation. They all knew arguing wasn't going to get them no where, so they would need to cooperate with each other right now.

"Maybe we should run an ad in the paper?" Rene noted looking up the flight of stairs where Perrault would be, he was the journalist of the daily columns. The fake Nay-Kobold girl regretted hearing that option. The journalist had spread rumors about her in his paper, saying that she stole a lot things from the crew when they weren't looking. Of course that wasn't true as she only stole a few minor things.

"What are we going to put? Say silent single young male seeking silent single young female to have an interesting and intelligent conversation with?" Noah's voice rang of sarcasm. Rene slightly scratched her head trying to brainstorm an idea. But a small problem caught on with the newspaper scheme as she mentally kicked herself for not thinking of it earlier. "We can't do that, what if Hero reads our article?"

The three girls instantly began pacing again. This time Noah was the first to speak. "How about one of us dates him," She asked mainly because no other ideas came to mind. Though it was a little embarrassing to the others as she saw their faces grow to a very vibrant crimson red. But the fact of the matter was that it would be hard finding him a girlfriend on short notice unless, "that or find him someone on the ship."

The two girl instantly nodded at the second part of the plan. "Our simplest plan would just to be listing all the girls name residing on the Dauntless. We could then interview each girl on the ship to find the perfect match for Hero." Rita stated trying to regain her composure.

"Then if that don't work, you two can date him." Noah widely smiled.

"I'll start on a list." Rene quickly offered rushing to get away from further embarrassment. Her mad dash upstairs would even be able to rival Cedric, the incredible fast hyper boy. Noah snicker somewhat thinking this of the shy girl. "I'll question Hero in the morning." Rita stated in a matter of fact voice. Her face now back to her normal pale self.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Noah teased. "Shut up. What are you going to do?" Rita growled at the fake Nay-Kobold girl, who only continued smiling darkly at her. "I'll go in his room, when he's gone and look through his things."

"Whatever. Just don't steal his stuff. We will process with the operation in the morning." Rita addressed, as Noah started saluting her. "Okay captain… Noah out." Rita let out a huge sigh watching the girl's antics, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

INSERT DISK TWO… I MEAN, TO BE CONTINUED…

Okay this chapter wasn't as funny as I had it intended to be, but my friend still owes me my Suikoden back. So if characters don't look as I describe it's because I'm writing this due to memory without the aid of my game, so it's hard picturing the scenery on the ship. But how did you like it? More carnage will endure in future chapters along with a few character bashings.


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter is ready for expectation. Hopefully this chapter is a little better than the first one. My best friend finally gave me back my game back, now I just have to wait for him to give me back my Suikoden I. It seems no one understood my joke in the first chapter, go figure. Anyways I hope you enjoy this.

**Suikoden VI- My Present to You Too**

The sun light poured into his window, his hand falling off the side of the wooden mattress. A soft moan escaped his lips, his body refusing to comprehend the information in his brain screaming for him to get up. His limp body felt sore from yesterday's training. That monstrous crab from the desert island attacked his party out of no where when they had been revisiting the island for any forgotten treasures.

The chaotic battle left him in such a state of pain, though he didn't know what hurt the most. The wounds that he suffered from the savage beast or the aches in his chest forming due to the over use of his rune. The curse of that damn rune of punishment slowly taking his life with each passing moment in this war.

His hand slightly shaking upon remembering his near death experience at the Kingdom of Obel. His eyes slowly closing trying to forget the painful memory. But his thoughts shifted, who would care if he died? He had no family, hardly no friends unless you counted some members of his crew. Would they grieve for him if he were to die? Some would, some wouldn't, while others would just be glad that they didn't suffer his fate.

"Hero, wake up." His mind awoke from his mid-thought nightmare upon listening to the distance sound of his name being called. The sight of a hunched Nay-Kobold holding his hands nervously together, stood above him. His light golden eyes shinning directly at Hero, the brown fur differentiated from the other two Nay-Kobolds on the ship.

"Oh hello Chiepoo," Hero softy muttered. Chiepoo slightly turned his head at his leader puzzled. "Is something the matter?" Hero didn't replied until he heard the question seconds later in his mind. "It's nothing. What is it?"

--------

The two girl waited for the longest time. The lobby almost seemed decimated, everyone on board was either still asleep or eating breakfast.

"Do you think Rene will be here?" Noah commented towards her partner with full boredom, both girls had agreed to temporary closed down their game businesses for the morning. She thought finding Hero a girlfriend would be fun, but this was not fun at all. She was losing out on valuable potch doing this.

"Have patients, besides only Hero plays our games enough for a profit." Rita stated, she bet the boy was still peacefully sleeping in his bed, her thoughts would sometimes turn to him, it happened ever since he beat her at her own game Rita-pon. Though she really didn't know why she always thought of him like this.

"Yeah, Yeah…" Noah pouted almost yawning slightly. As her fake paw came closer to her mouth, she could see the treasure hunter dashing down the stairs with a notebook in hand. Noah somewhat shook her head angrily for waiting so long, while Rita breath a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I'm late," Rene shouted coming up towards the two, Noah stood tapping her foot impatiently. Rene held her green notebook out, "these are the names of some of the candidates, I thought would be suitable for Hero." Before Noah even had the chance to look at the book, Rita quickly snatched it. Her curiosity getting the best of her as the pages unfolded, her fingers flipping through each page vigorously.

Each of the females described by Rene in the list were well…

"Are you kidding, practically all of these girls are bad choices." Rita screamed enraged, Rene couldn't help but take a step back in shock. "You have to be worst relationship planner I have ever seen!" She shouted pointing at the Rene.

Noah somewhat blinked before scratching her head nervously, "Come on Rita, you can't be serious," Before she could say anymore, Rita shoved the book into her face, as Noah glanced at the first few pages in her close range state. Her mouth was at loss for words for Rene defense. "I'm afraid she's right, you are the worst Rene."

Rene almost broke down crying. Her tears now visible as both girls sighed. They hated saying that to her, but like the fake Nay-Kobold girl said, it was true. Upon finishing his breakfast a young man dressed in green street clothes with a circlet below his dark brown hair stood strolling up to the three girls.

"What's going on, what's wrong Rene?" He asked concerned seeing the girl now in tears. Of all the times for the street gambler to come to the lobby, this was sure the best time out of all of them.

"It's a long story Basil, but it's a secret." Rita groaned rubbing her head, the last thing she needed to do was explain their plan to him especially if he couldn't keep a secret, if he spilled then they would never be able to find Hero the perfect girlfriend. "Okay…" Basil replied still not understanding. "Too bad I hate secrets," with that said he quickly grabbed the notebook from the girls.

"It's a list of women names on the ship? What is this?" His puzzled look told the girls they had little choice now. "Please don't tell anyone, but we are planning on getting Hero a present. We want to find him the best girlfriend, so we wrote down a list of names or rather she did." Rita stated once again pointing at Rene. The mention of her action caused her to cry out loud again.

"Interesting, count me in. Ever since I knew him on Razril, I thought he could use one." Basil stated giving them a thumbs up on the plan. Rene regain her senses as she stood only to grab her book from Basil. The question of what was wrong with her candidates plagued her mind.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong with Adrienne as a choice?" Rene asked politely. "She doesn't seem to be into his type." Rita countered. "Or any other man's for that matter. If you know what I mean." Noah commented winking at the group, then nudging her elbow in Rita's shoulder. "Are you serious, Adrienne is a female?" Basil practically screamed bewildered, this was of course new information to him.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong with Agnes as a choice?" Rene asked politely again. "Her bossiness is worse than Rita's. Noah couldn't help but burst this comment out load. "Hey, I resent that!" Rita shouted back at Noah angrily. "Both girls would kill Hero, before his rune did the job." Basil said adding to Noah joke, as he started laughing. Only to see the hammer in Rita's hand, which quickly shut him up.

"Okay, how about any of the mermaids?" Rene asked. "They would need to be consistently watered everyday." Rita reasoned. "You have to be a drunk loser pirate to fall in love with one of them." Noah said crossing her arms. "They are beautiful, especially Lilan." Basil confessed with anime style hearts for his eyes as drool can be seen dripping out his mouth.

"Well I also made a list of men on the ship, just in case…" Rene admitted quietly.

"Hero is not like that!" Rita shouted in protest. Noah giggled slightly upon hearing this, silently reading her choices for the males. "I do have to agree with your taste for the males in Hero's case. If anything we could stick him with Reinbach or Aldo. I'm sure that Ted guy would be glad to get rid of that stalker. And this last guy…priceless." Noah chuckled, before breaking down into heavy laughter.

"I forgot that, my maps…bye." Rene quickly spat out as she was half way up the stairs.

The book dropped out of the Noah's hands, as it laid by Basil's feet open. Basil's eyes turned pure red, his eyes would have even made Graham Cray's eyes seem normal in appearance. Upon looking at the book, he saw what made the girl laugh so. His name in bold print.

"COME BACK HERE, CALL ME THAT IN MY FACE!" Basil screaming running up the stairs after Rene. His figure disappearing through the upper hall, now both girls felt uncomfortable. "Maybe giving him this Wooden Amulet, would be a better idea?" Noah offered holding up a beautiful hand made craft. But Rita sighed. The damage was already done, it would be best just to get this over with and stick with their crazy plan.

"Well, maybe all of Rene's females choices weren't crazy, these eight seem decent enough. How about if Rene is still alive tomorrow, we interview them personally." Noah suggested.

"Fine." Rita agreed her glaze lowering to the ground. She feared this was only going to get worst. But she wondered what became of Hero, as he was schedule to be around in the lobby at this time.

TO BE CONTINUED, MAYBE WITHOUT RENE ; )

Hopefully this was a little better than the first chapter, thanks for all the kind reviews. But before beating the game for the first time, I did made sure to get all the box comments. Yes, Yes, I did think of Millay as a possible crush, but it's hard to say, since she wasn't important storyline wise nor we have a lot of info on her, she could also like Reinbach. Who knows, maybe in Rhapsodia. We could only wish for more information in the future.

So you see why I do not count her as one. Usually girls with crushes on the heroes have to at least play some role in a story like Krile said previous.


End file.
